


If Only For A While

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: "Those are some pretty heavy books you've been carrying about. No wonder you're sore. Let me."He stood just above Soren. His rough, calloused hands only made Soren tense up with that first touch. But Ike always waited for the moment when he would finally let go, finally open up.





	If Only For A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiu227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu227/gifts).



> Missing scene in FE9, set early on in Gallia. Do I have to warn about spoilers for a ten year old game?
> 
> I finished this for her birthday in July but then didn't get around to posting it until now.

The library was empty save for Soren. It wasn't the massive towering bookcases of Melior, nor the storied archives of Begnion. The floors were of stone, the few books were often marked by bloodstains. But, some untapped secret or lore could be hidden away here. He'd used up two candles already, and this one was already running low. Still, he turned the pages. Another, and another, until-- Soren flinched as he felt a hand laid upon his shoulders.

"It's after midnight. You'll be no use of us as a tactician if you can't keep your eyes open," Ike said.

Whether he'd be useful as a tactician at all in such insurmountable odds was yet to be seen.

"Could it be, you found something about Gallia you like?"

"The knowledge of the sub.. Gallians isn't what I seek. Though perhaps the beasts have some brute force tactic we can use against Daein."

"You advocating brute force? The world really has gone upside down," Ike said.

Ike removed his hand. Even seconds later, Soren missed the heat. A sudden stab of pain filled his neck. He out a slight groan and reached to soothe away the ache.

"Those are some pretty heavy books you've been carrying about. No wonder you're sore. Let me."

He stood just above Soren. His rough, calloused hands only made Soren tense up with that first touch. But Ike always waited for the moment when he would finally let go, finally open up.

And it always came. Soren let out a long sigh as Ike kneaded the growing tension out of his neck and shoulders.

Soren closed his eyes. This was his, and for this moment, he could savor that Ike didn't touch the princess like this. He wouldn't pull her book away, or tease her. She couldn't have these few mercies, at least, not yet.

For now, in these seconds, he could pretend that Ike was all his.

 _It will hurt you later, when you have to say goodbye,_ came that warning voice. The same one which reminded him how every person he had ever known besides Ike had tossed him aside, like refuse. The one which constantly reminded him of the darkness of the world that so many would avoid.

"There. You should set these books aside and rest for now," Ike said.

"It's useless to sleep when I only toss and turn," Soren said softly.

"You're overthinking again," Ike said.

"It's an impossible war. We've had heavy casualties. If anything, I'm not thinking enough for ever letting you take this fool's gambit."

Ike grew quiet.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you by bringing up..." he cleared his throat. "..You know I'm no good at such things."

"I need you for this, Soren. I need your strategic mind, and I need you not to falter. I know that together, we can win this."

And when Ike spoke like that, how could Soren not believe him? Even impossible things, like beating Daein, or Ike even feeling the same, seemed possible, even probable.

And he'd be a fool for Ike, again and again. Anything Ike asked him would be achieved. He'd murder, steal and conquer all for the one person who had ever cared about him.

Soren glanced back at him. The man who had saved him, the person who he lived for. Those blue eyes had never looked away in disgust from Soren, not even when he was callous, and harsh. He could reach out and touch him in this candlelight, just as Ike had touched him. His hand across Ike's armor, undoing the belt and finally offering some comfort. But he didn't. Wouldn't.

He didn't know the language of comfort, even if Ike had tried to teach him so many times.

Soren turned away, and closed the book.

"...for your sake, I'll try again," Soren said.

"Good," Ike said.

Soren slowly rose from the rough wooden chair. His war-worn muscles had finally unclenched enough that perhaps, he could lie still long enough for sleep to come, even if briefly.

"...You should rest as well," Soren said. "Should a battle come, and you could not dodge a blow, because you were overcome with fatigue..."

"I can't just go to sleep knowing you're not doing well," Ike said.

He had noticed, then. The subtle creaking of the door, the sound of footsteps. How could he not? They'd repeated this so many times, through so many nightmares. But then nightmares were just hints of fangs and hunger and everyone shutting their doors to him. Now, the nightmare was dark armor and the promise of death in every tomorrow.

Ike let out a yawn, and patted Soren on the shoulder one last time. His eyes were half-lidded, too fatigued to see the blush that came across Soren's face so unbidden.

"Then sleep. Because I need you as well. A world without you would be unthinkable," Soren said softly.

"Mm," Ike said. His voice was heavy with fatigue. He gave Soren one last lift of his arm, a half wave as he made his way back to his quarters. Soren watched him walk for a long time, and savored those moments that no one else had, before he opened up the door.

As much as a part of him urged Soren to return, find a way to summon a spirit or god that could end this, he listen to Ike. For Ike, even reason could be cast aside.


End file.
